


Earning Her Trust

by SamuelJames



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is, understandably, a little wary of him at first</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning Her Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Earning Her Trust  
> Pairing: Emily/Nolan  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Emily is, understandably, a little wary of him at first.  
> Notes: Written for [personal profile] rthstewart 's 3 sentence ficathon. Prompt was Revenge, Nolan+/Emily, trust  
> Disclaimer: Revenge is the property of its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

In the beginning it wasn't enough for Emily that her father had trusted him and given what she'd been through Nolan couldn't really blame her for being wary of him until he'd proven himself multiple times. Trusting him with her plans became second nature once he'd made himself useful to her and every time he glimpsed behind her steely façade, he couldn't help wanting vengeance on her behalf. The kiss came as surprise, being unscripted but not unwelcome and Nolan followed Emily's lead as their relationship developed so she could see he could be trusted, not just as a co-conspirator but as a partner.


End file.
